


For Gondor!

by Thenidiel



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Gondor, Middle Earth, Minas Tirith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenidiel/pseuds/Thenidiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the friends are talking under the starry sky of Gondor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Gondor!

„Y/N, wake up!” the excited voice cried, waking me up, andsuddenly something soft hit me in the back of the head. I’ve opened my eyes. It was still dark, only the silent murmur of the wind came from outside. I’ve barely distinguished the figure of the person who wrenched me from sleep.

„Boromir? It’s the middle of night” I’ve muttered while turning over on the other side and covering my head with a pillow.

„I know, that’s why I’m waking you. Get up!”

„Why this time?” I’ve asked already pretty irritated

„We’ll see the town.”

This response was so absurd for me, that I didn’t even react. Yet we were seeing this city every day.

„Go with Faramir.”

„You know how difficult it is to wake him. Besides the father would be mad if he’ll find out.”

By now I knew that I’ve had no chance to win in this dispute. Without a word I’ve dragged myself out of bed.

„Well, finally! The right decision.” Boromir laughed „Dress yourself warm, it’s cold outside.”

With a sigh, I’ve taken my dark coat off from the hook and followed my friend downstairs in the direction of courtyard.

We walked for a while through the winding corridors, until we left the castle. Stars were shining extraordinarily bright and white buildings were shining in the darkness. We sat down on the edge of high walls and were silent for a moment, breathing cool, fresh air. 

„You’re not from Gondor, are you?”

I’ve nodded - actually, I’ve known Boromir since such a long time, that he could forget where I came from several years ago.

„Was there a city in your country, with which you’ve had special bond?”

„I don’t think so.” I replied „Maybe I’ll sound a bit arogant to you, but by the whole childhood I’ve been waiting for the moment when I could leave my homeland. My home is here.”

Boromir smiled.

„Mine too. Father treats Minas Tirith and every other city Gondor as his property. As the subject, which you can use to announce, or which you can give to someone as a gift …”

„I didn’t dare to say it as the first one, but you’re right.”

„Everybody see it.” answered Boromir with a tone of sadness in his voice „Apart from himself. However, I feel really sorry for my brother.”

„How does he deal with this situation?”

„Really bad, to be honest. Father doesn’t even seem to notice him. I do not understand how he can be so cynical, so…”

„Hey, Hey, Hey! Easy!”

„You’re right, sorry.” My friend apologized. „I spent my whole childhood on the streets of the city. I know every corner of it. Each street and alley has its own story. If you listen, you’ll understand what they want to tell it to you, you’ll hear that they want to talk. To rule the country you need to win the hearts of people. And to achieve this, the ruler must understand the city. I still believe that somewhere in Middle-Earth the rightful heir to the throne of Gondor lives and one day he will arrive and put everything in order.”

„You’d be a good ruler too.” I’ve added with a small smile

„I don’t know… However, there’s something I’m sure about – that I love my country and I am ready to give my life for it. For my homeland. For Gondor.”


End file.
